1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an artificial airway device, more specifically to a supraglottic airway designed to be easily manufactured and preferably single use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, supraglottic airways such as laryngeal masks allowing for both rapid lung ventilation and the insertion of medical instruments and tubes into the laryngeal openings of patients have been described in patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,514 to Brain and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,422,239 and 5,937,860 to Cook the entire disclosures of which were herein incorporated by reference. Laryngeal masks generally consist of two major components, a breathing tube and an inflatable shield, these devices are inserted into a patient's throat, and when properly positioned, cover the laryngeal opening. A seal is then formed around the circumference of the laryngeal opening by the inflation of a ring-like structure located toward the front of the mask (patient end). Inflation of the ring exerts pressure against the front, sides, and rear portions of the oropharynx, securing the device in place such that the laryngeal opening is positioned in alignment with a recessed cavity in the mask face. Extending from a point external to the oral cavity, the flexible breathing tube terminates within the recessed cavity, aligned axially with the laryngeal opening. The positioning of the flexible breathing tube allows the passage of endo-tracheal tubes or related medical instruments into the laryngeal opening, in addition to allowing for lung ventilation.
While current supraglottic airways such as laryngeal masks can provide for improved placement and breathing over a traditional endotracheal tube, they can still be improved. In particular, many laryngeal masks are constructed through relatively expensive and complex construction techniques. This can result in a fairly expensive device that requires repeated sterilization and reuse to be cost effective. As hospitals and other care centers become increasingly cost conscious and focused on efficiency, it is desirable to provide devices which are always immediately available for use and which eliminate the need for sterilization costs.